Traditionally medical carts have played a minor role in the medical care environment, serving as a movable surface on which to place medical instruments or medication. Additionally, medical carts are traditionally used for a particular medical procedure. In the event of an emergency, for example, the medical cart may be a crash cart with emergency care equipment or medication. Recently, medical carts have played a growing role in patient care by providing increased functionality for a caregiver. As the functionality of medical carts continues to increase and additional devices and features are added to the carts, it has become increasingly difficult for medical care personnel to use the medical carts in changing medical care environments.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.